


Favour

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Calligraphy, F/F, Fluff, N girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: After Sachiko helps Aya at the maid cafe, Aya decides to return the favour. It's a good thing they have lots of ink and paper!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know in Sachiko's side story she only works at the cafe because owes something to Aya, but I kinda headcanon them as just constantly taking turns helping each other. I love the N girls so much, and they need more attention, so I figured I could write fanfic!

Sachiko and Aya were walking to Aya's house from the maid cafe. It was evening, around 18:30, and the sun was beginning to set. Everything around the girls was bathed in orange light as the sun's final rays slowly slipped out of view.  
  
As the two of them went through the park, the autumn leaves crunching beneath their shoes, Aya noticed Sachiko shivering a bit.   
  
"Hey, Wiz, would you like to wear my jacket?" she asked, although she was quite certain what Sachiko's answer would be.   
  
Sachiko tossed her hair over her shoulder and snorted, "Of course not! The Wizard of the Abyss cannot feel mortal things like pain, cold, and happiness!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up, still visibly quivering.   
  
Smiling, Aya replied, "Okay, but make sure you don't get too cold, Wiz." Sachiko was always stubborn like this, but she would let Aya give her things if she needed them badly enough. Aya made a note to make hot cocoa for them when they got home. Cocoa always wards off the chilly autumn air.   
  
Eventually, they found themselves in front of Sugisaki residence. It was one floor and traditional wooden Japanese styled, with Aya and her mother's bedrooms out back, separate from the house. The red and black of the house contrasted well with the green lawn and forest around it. It was quite   
  
"Ah... the great castle in which Queen Aya rules..." Sachiko mused, eyes turned down toward her hands. "A fallen angel like me mustn't step into such hallowed ground."   
  
"Aw, stop that, Sachi!" Aya giggled, pushing Sachiko's shoulder lightly. "You've been here before! Almost every day, and you still haven't been burned at the stake like you always fear. There's nothing wrong with going inside my house."   
  
Aya knew that going against Sachiko's chuuni habits wouldn't help, and would make her feel worse about herself, so she always carefully played along. If Sachiko considered her house sacred, it was much easier to convince Sachiko that she could safely go inside, rather than saying it didn't have any special power at all. It would also be less distressing for everyone, parents included.   
  
She didn't seem like it, but Sachiko was really just a timid girl underneath her fallen angel persona. She got upset often, but Aya managed to take care of her very well. Perhaps that was why they were such good friends. Despite being complete opposites outside, Sachiko was just as nervous and self-doubting as Aya. This made the already well-matched pair absolutely inseparable.   
  
Returning back to reality, Aya realized Sachiko was already past the gate. "Oh! You did it, Wiz!" Aya clapped her hands and bounced up and down. "See, I told you it'll be fine!"   
  
Sachiko smirked. "This abyss-dweller lives to see another day... indeed, if my current state is known as living..."   
  
Chuckling, Aya followed her friend inside.   
  
"Welcome home, sweetie! And Sachiko too, hello!" Aya's mother greeted them warmly.   
  
Sachiko bowed deeply as always, and began to ramble on about how blessed she was to be in the house of angels, how she knows hell is her final destination and appreciates this humble kindness, and other flattering praise.   
  
Aya tapped Sachiko's shoulder lightly, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Ack!" Sachiko screeched, and covered her eyes with her pale hands.   
  
"Come on, Wiz, it's just me. Let's go to my room," Aya assured her friend. Sachiko nodded and grabbed Aya’s hand.

The girls walked out to Aya’s bedroom. They usually hung out on friday evenings, as Sachiko was not very close to her own family.

Aya’s bedroom wasn't small, but the calligraphy works that covered the walls made it seem a lot more enclosed. The only furniture in the room was a bed and desk, both which had stray pencils, brushes, and sheets of paper spread about them.

Sachiko plopped down on the bed and began to look at Aya’s writing. Usually, this made Aya nervous, but she trusted Sachiko enough to not judge or criticize her.

Sachiko sat up abruptly and grinned. “Let's summon a demon!” she whispered, clearly excited.

Aya laughed. “Sure, we can summon a demon if it's friendly! But I think we should make some hot cocoa first. It's pretty cold out, y’know” she replied.

Sachiko smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes, an offering to a kind evil spirit! We must construct a pentagram at once.”

Aya handed her a blank sheet of printer paper and a pink pencil, then turned around toward the door as Sachiko continued to murmur about ghosts and the possibility of constructing a rudimentary ouija board. Cocoa powder was in the main house, but it wouldn't take too long to make.

As she strolled across the lawn, Aya watched the little pinpricks of light generated by fireflies. They glowed softly and danced about in the air. It was a very pretty scene, she might watch the bugs with Sachiko later.

After making the cocoa, Aya walked back across the yard, eager to see how much Sachiko had drawn.

“Black ink, dark like the cursed night sky outside the boundaries of our holy shrine!” Sachiko cackled. “This is perfect to complete our wicked pentagram.”

“Okay, Wiz,” Aya smiled and handed Sachiko a mug of hot cocoa. All the talk of darkness and evil didn't phase her in the least, as she was used to it. She wasn't sure if she believed Sachiko on most things or not, as many people made fun of her friend. Aya was also made fun of for being gullible and habits that she couldn't seem to break, and her naivety might be why she thought Sachiko made sense. There's nothing wrong with believing in the occult and black alchemy, they were interesting subjects, after all.

The two girls sat across from each other with Sachiko’s penciled in pentagram between them. Sachiko opened her mouth and closed it again, then hesitantly began to say, “...Hey, um, Aya, could you maybe, trace the pentagram? Please…” Her voice was soft and timid, and Aya smiled at how cute Sachiko was.

“Of course, Sachi! I love calligraphy so much…” Aya caught herself before she started talking too much. This happened too much, because calligraphy was a very important topic to her. She could name every famous calligrapher born after 1974, and a few before then. Her favourite book was a biography of Wang Xizhi, who was known as the Sage of Calligraphy. Aya thought it best to stop thinking now, as she tended to daydream for hours at a time.

Even while lost in thought, Aya’s strokes were beautiful and elegant. The pentagram was quickly completed.

“Hehehe… The time has come to perform a reverse exorcism!” Sachiko roared.

“Yeah, yeah, alright!” Aya shouted, giggling.

Of course, the summoning didn't work very well. Sachiko was very disappointed. Aya patted her shoulder and comforted her, saying the demons were probably all asleep. It was late, after all. Plus they didn't even have 5 cups of cocoa to offer. This was a sufficient explanation for Sachiko and she quickly cheered up. The two of them went outside to watch the fireflies.

“Hey, let me teach you how to do calligraphy,” Aya suggested. “It will be a lot of fun!” She got up and walked back inside, returning with lots of paper and two small brushes.

They began to write words on the paper. Aya showed Sachiko how to flick the brush and use pressure to change line thickness. There were all kind of words thrown out onto the pages: Angel, Darkness, Embers, Light, Mind, Planchette. And Love.

Sachiko smiled at the last one. “I like this one… she said, running her hands across the swirling lines from Aya’s pen. “It's fitting, because I love you, my angel.”

Aya leaned her head against Sachiko’s shoulder. “I love you too, Wizard.”

They fell asleep like that, lulled by the glow of surrounding fireflies and each other's warm company, not worrying about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it! I tried to use lots of imagery and descriptive language. Sachiko is my best girl, even more than my best muse girls, and I love Aya a lot too. The N girls are all so good... there is not a single boring or unoriginal one, they are all amazing;; I started writing this when there wasn't any N girl fanfiction, but I see that there's one now! There should be more...


End file.
